


Without You

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Akaashi is sure that he can handle taking care of himself while he is sick. However, Bokuto has others plans, and decides he will take care of his boyfriend until he recovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is self-indulgent since I'm currently sick and just wanted to write some fluff(so sorry for any mistakes)! This is my first time writing this pairing *sweats* I hope it's okay
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Everyone in the Fukuroudani gym turned to look as the doors were slammed open and Bokuto asked, “Has anyone seen Akaashi?”

Komi and Konoha shared a glance before Konoha asked, “Why? What do you need him for?”

Bokuto started looking around the gym as he loudly explained, “We always walk to practice together, but he wasn’t waiting in his classroom today. I know that he doesn’t have clean-up duty today,” Bokuto checked his calendar on his phone for the fourth time that afternoon. “I’m worried. Where’s Akaashi? What if something terrible happened to him?”

Seeing how panicked Bokuto was Suzumeda walked over and gently grabbed his hands, “Didn’t you get the message in the group chat that Akaashi sent?”

Behind Bokuto the rest of the team were frantically waving their hands trying to tell her to stop talking. Tilting his head to the side Bokuto frowned, “We have a group chat?”

Suzumeda’s eyes widened and she immediately smiled feeling her cheeks redden, “Anyway, Akaashi won’t be coming to practice today since he’s home sick.”

“WHAT!” Bokuto turned and ran towards the door exiting the gym.

Komi shook his head, “I can’t believe you just told Bokuto about our secret group chat that Akaashi set up without him.”

Suzumeda blushed darker, “Sorry, it just slipped out.”

“We should probably give Akaashi a heads up.”

Suddenly the gym door swung open and they all jumped as a panting Bokuto asked, “Wait, what is he sick with?”

Konoha put his hand on his hip, “Bokuto, I don’t really think Akaashi wants you to bother him. I think if he just got some sleep he should be fine by tomorrow.”

“B-But how do you know,” Bokuto asked.

“He said it was only a 24 hour bug. So the basic cough, runny nose, and sore throat.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “He’s dying! Don’t worry, Akaashi, I’m coming!”

Bokuto ran through the gym door again and Konoha nodded, “Yeah, we definitely should warn Akaashi.”

***

Akaashi tried not to make his teammates and managers worry when he texted them this morning, but if he was going to be honest he felt like shit. His ears were clogged, his nose couldn’t decide if it wanted to be runny or stuffy, and his throat was raw as if he was screaming through an entire National’s Game. He was sure that his appearance reflected how horrible he felt. When his mom left that morning she told him that he should try and get some sleep, and he would. If he could. However, breathing was difficult. At least he didn’t have school tomorrow and could recover over the weekend.

Akaashi hated being sick, but he knew that what he had wasn’t too serious. He deeply inhaled through his one open nostril trying to will himself to sleep. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but sleep felt impossible. He closed his eyes as he heard the faint sound of the front door opening. Confused Akaashi searched his memory trying to remember if his mom said that she would be returning early. Then a pair of footsteps made their way up the staircase, and Akaashi sat up as his heart started beating hard against his chest.

Akaashi sat frozen on his bed as a soft knock rang through the room before Bokuto whispered through the door, “Akaashi, can I come in?”

Lunging from his bed Akaashi threw the door open and hugged Bokuto, “Geez, you idiot, you scared the crap out of me.”

Bokuto instinctively wrapped his arms around his pajama-clad boyfriend and nuzzled Akaashi’s bed head, “Really?”

“You were so quiet I thought it was a thief or a murderer.”

Bokuto released a loud laugh,“Sorry. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I told them that you didn’t have to come,” Akaashi turned and headed back towards his bed.

Closing the door Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s desk chair up next to the bed, “Your skin is pale, but the cold is making your skin blotchy.”

“So am I pale or blotchy?”

“Both!”

Suddenly Akaashi kicked Bokuto in the stomach, “Stop yelling or you’re leaving.”

“Sorry.” 

“Honestly, I can handle this without you.”

Bokuto smiled, “I know you can, but I just wanted to help you out. You don’t have to do everything by yourself. Humor me, Akaashi, I went to the store and bought all of these for you.”

Leaning over Akaashi looked into the bag and found cooking ingredients and medicine. He pulled the bag of cough drops out and tore into the package, “Thank God. I was running low.”

Akaashi closed his eyes as he popped one into his mouth. Bokuto stood stripping off his jacket on the desk chair, “I’m going to go make you something.”

“Please, don’t,” Akaashi covered his mouth as his body shook from a small coughing fit, “don’t burn my house down.”

Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, “I won’t. Try and get some sleep.”

Akaashi plopped his head down on the pillow, “That’s what I’ve been trying to do, but it’s not that easy.” Akaashi heard the telltale sounds of banging pots signaling that Bokuto was in fact going to make him something. Akaashi smiled wondering what on earth Bokuto was going to try to make. 

Meanwhile inside of the kitchen, Bokuto had his phone on the counter with the recipe that he had his mom send him of his favorite ‘Feel-Better-Soon’ soup. This would be Bokuto’s first time making it, but he had faith that he could make it for Akaashi. Slowly he stirred the soup singing to himself, “Feel-Better-Soon soup for Akaashi. I’m making some Feel-Better-Soon soup for my sick little Akaashi.”

He also had a kettle boiling water for tea. He added honey to help with Akaashi’s sore throat. Shutting the heat off under the soup Bokuto grabbed the cup of tea. Climbing back up the stairs, Bokuto smiled when he found Akaashi curled up in his bed wearing Bokuto’s jacket over his pajamas scrolling through social media.

Setting the tea on Akaashi’s side table Bokuto knelt beside the bed. He let his fingers dance over Akaashi’s smooth neck, down his arm, until he linked their fingers together, “Are you cold?”

Akaashi scooted over making room for Bokuto on the bed, “Something smells good.”

“You can smell something,” Bokuto beamed using their linked hands to pull Akashi’s body close to him. Leaning forward Bokuto kissed behind Akaashi’s ear then playfully bit his sensitive neck. 

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand as he sniffled and huffed out a breathed, “Stop, it’s too hard to breath.”

“Does it not feel good?”

Bokuto smiled as he kissed the place that he just bit once more, and Akaashi turned his head exposing more of his neck. Akaashi breathed, “Bokuto.”

“Why don’t you face me?”

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

Unlinking their fingers Bokuto turned his boyfriend’s body so they were looking into each other’s faces, “I don’t care if I get sick!”

Akaashi covered Bokuto’s mouth, “Stop yell—achoo!” Bokuto smiled passing over a tissue. Akaashi took it sniffling, “Thank you.”

“Here, here, here! Try this.”

Akaashi eyed the cup that Bokuto handed him, “What is this?”

“It’s the tea that I found in your cupboard, but I put some honey in it. After I told my mom what you came down with she told me that honey is really good for sore throats.”

“Oh, so this was your mom’s idea. Then It should be okay.”

Akaashi silently drank the tea as Bokuto screamed, “What? So if it was my idea you wouldn’t have drank it?”

Touching his throat Akaashi’s eyes widened, “Bokuto, this is really good.”

“Really,” Bokuto’s eyes widened as a stupid grin spread across his face waiting for more praise, “You really like it?”

Akaashi nodded as he took another sip, “I’m not usually a big fan of honey, but—” He leaned forward and kissed Bokuto’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Bokuto sprang from the bed, “Well, my superior skills in the kitchen are far from done for today. I still have to share with you my Feel-Better-Soon soup.” With that Bokuto was out the door and down the stairs. Akaashi shook his head reaching for another tissue.

Even with the tea Akaashi’s chest still felt heavy, and his sinuses were killing him. His head felt full as he blew his nose for what felt like the hundredth time today. Groaning he discarded the tissue in his wastebasket. Bokuto re-entered his room with a tray holding a glass of water and a bowl of soup. “Hungry?”

Akaashi shook his head, but then immediately stopped as he started to feel dizzy, “Not really.”

“You should eat. It’ll help you rebuild your strength,” Bokuto flexed his arm.

Akaashi turned to face the wall, “Don’t wanna.”

“But it’s my mom’s special Feel-Better-Soon soup.”

“I can’t taste anything so I don’t want to eat.”

Bokuto smiled at the pouting raven’s back. Sometimes he forgot that Akaashi was younger than him. Setting the tray down on the desk he crawled into bed behind Akaashi hugging the younger boy. Akaashi tried to shove him off, “Idiot, I don’t want to get you sick. Get off.”

“You keep calling me an idiot, Akaashi, haven’t you heard?”

“Huh?”

“Idiots don’t catch colds.”

“Whatever, don’t blame me if you get sick,” Akaashi surrendered as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Bokuto hugged Akaashi around his stomach letting his head fall on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s two-toned hair smiling. Through all of his congestion Bokuto’s smell filled his senses. As annoying as Bokuto had been Akaashi knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without Bokuto by his side. Not that Akaashi would tell Bokuto that. Akaashi’s hand slowed in Bokuto’s hair as he finally drifted off to sleep, but Bokuto was already asleep. He was soothed to sleep by the sound of Akaashi’s heartbeat and his boyfriend’s gentle hand in his hair. 

Several hours later when Akaashi’s mom arrived home she found both her son and Bokuto still sound asleep in Akaashi’s bed. Smiling she gathered all of the dishes littered around the room, and shut off the light. She headed down stairs and picked up the phone and called Bokuto’s mom to inform her that Bokuto would be spending the night.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Cuddling is the best! 
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
